Oakheart/PR
Personality :Oakheart is a charming, caring, and strong tom. He is deeply loyal to RiverClan, but not afraid to take risks or use his charisma to his advantage. Relationships Shellheart and Rainflower :Both of Oakheart’s parents love him, but after Crookedstar - Stormkit then - broke his jaw, Rainflower shows blatant favoritism toward Oakheart. She calls him handsome, directs all her attention to him, and requests that his own father, Shellheart, be made his mentor. Shellheart and Rainflower eventually break up over this. Crookedstar :Oakheart and Crookedstar have a playful brotherhood, and often joke with one another. Oakheart is very worried when Crookedstar breaks his jaw, and tries to help him learn how to talk and eat with his injury. When Crookedstar becomes leader, he makes Oakheart his deputy. Bluestar :Oakheart and Bluestar first interact at Sunningrocks, where Bluefur would hiss and spit at him and try to drive him off, and Oakheart would just tease her and joke about how hard she was trying. Bluefur doesn’t want to admit it, but she is smitten with him, and soon, Oakheart asks her to meet him at Fourtrees. They spend a night together, and Oakheart admits his love for Bluefur. But, even though Bluefur loves him back, she is loyal to her Clan, and they never spend a night like that again. Later, Bluestar tells Oakheart that she is expecting his kits, and he is elated. But Bluestar says that she has to raise them as if they are pure ThunderClan, without their father. Oakheart is dismayed, but they both know that they are too important to their Clans to join either of the other’s Clans. Bluefur later gives away her kits to Oakheart so that she can become deputy of ThunderClan. He brings them to RiverClan to raise, under the guise that he found them out in the cold and that they were abandoned by a rogue she-cat, so that no one would ever know that Bluestar and Oakheart had been together. Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit :When Oakheart learns that Bluefur is expecting kits, he is ecstatic, and willing to become a ThunderClan warrior to be with them. But Bluefur knows that he wants to become deputy and then leader of RiverClan someday, and that she couldn’t go to RiverClan with him because her Clan needs her. Bluefur instead takes the kits to ThunderClan and pretends that their father is Thrushpelt, a ThunderClan warrior who has shown interest in Bluefur before and is a good cat, but Bluefur has never felt for him as she does for Oakheart. Bluestar then realizes that she has to become deputy of ThunderClan instead of Thistleclaw, so she brings her kits to Oakheart in secret and tells him to raise them in RiverClan, and pretends that the kits she supposedly had with Thrushpelt were stolen by a badger. However, during the journey, one of the kits, Mosskit, dies in the snow. Oakheart gives the remaining two kits to a RiverClan queen named Graypool to raise, and says that he found them in the cold and that they were abandoned by a rogue she-cat. Oakheart is proud of his kits, and watches over them in RiverClan. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages